Once Upon A Midnight Dreary
by Neverthrive
Summary: After losing the people he held most dear to him, Finn is visited by an unexpected guest on a lonely, cold and dark night. One-shot.


**AN: I'm back! This is a one shot, totally unrelated to The Elder God of Chaos and it's planned sequel(s). It's a little dark, but it makes sense to the source material. Inspired by one of my favorite poems.**

**I don't own Adventure Time.**

**Finn's POV:**

It was around midnight in the land of Ooo. For the past few days, I'd had a bad case of insomnia. On this night, I was sitting in a comfy chair, next to the fireplace reading an old book about adventurers. I was trying to distract my brain from the thoughts I couldn't help but think. I was alone in the tree-house now. Jake had passed away years ago (dogs never last very long, after all), and my sweet Bonnibelle much more recently. Illness had taken her away from me. I could save her from any sort of giant, beastly creature this world threw at her, but I couldn't save her from the disease that ate away at her soft, pink body; my sword could do nothing to stop the deadly foe that was too small to be seen.

December was filling the air with its cold. There was no snow, but the temperature outside was still chilly. I turned the page in my book and watched the fire illuminate the illustrations of heroes long dead, casting dancing shadows across the pages. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get my sweet Bonnibelle out of my mind. All the time we spent together had passed, just as her. I'd never see the kind and caring face of Bonnibelle Bubblegum again... Except for in my memories, because when all is said and done, that's all she is anymore.

Suddenly I heard a faint tapping. It startled me, but then I realized it was probably someone knocking at my door.

"Huh, I wonder who'd want to see me at this time of night." I mumbled to myself while closing my book. After a moment's hesitation, I raised myself from the comfortable seat and trudged my way toward the door. "Sorry dude or dudette, I didn't mean to take so long to answer you, but I was sort'a busy." I said groggily, swinging the front door open. I was surprised to see who was on the other side. No one. Just the cold darkness of night time. My eyes scanned the blackness in front of me for any movement. There was none.

Even now my mind couldn't keep itself from the thoughts of Bonnibelle, thoughts that were insane to think. Had she tried to contact me from the beyond? I was hoping beyond hope that somehow she was. "Bonnibelle?" I whispered. The darkness gave no response, so with a sunken heart, I disapointedly shut the door and turned to my seat. However, before I had a chance to sit down and find where I'd left off in the ancient book, I heard the tapping again. It was louder this time, and it was not coming from the door, but the window.

I walked to the window, now sceptical of finding anything (and questioning my own sanity), and raised the panes of glass. A chilly gust blew in through the opening. "Must've just been the wind." I mutter, preparing to close the window once more, but before I had the chance, a black bird swooped in and perched itself on a shelf above the door. I decided that it was probably just looking for a place to be warm for the night.

"Oh. Uh, hey. Wa's up bird? I guess it's cool for you to stay here. You got a name?" I asked, unsure if it could speak or not. In Ooo, you never know which animals are intelligent and which are just animals.

"Of course I do," it replied in a smoothly feminin, and oddly familiar voice. "It's me, Marceline." She said while trasforming into her usual sexy vampire lady appearance. She was still sitting on the shelf above the door, her legs swinging idly in the air below.

"What the? But how'd you do th-" I stammered, surprised at the identity of this once mysterious bird.

"It's a new trick I've been working on. I thought I'd try it out." she said casually.

"So um, what'd you want. I doubt you just want to show me your new trick."

"Just to talk. You've seemed all depressed and stuff lately." she said, a little concerned.

"Who wouldn't be" I grumbled, "Everyone I care about is dead."

"_I'm_ only half dead." she attempted to correct.

"Who ever said I care about _you_?" I asked teasingly.

"You don't have to." she said, carrying the same tone I had just used on her.

"What-evs. I'm a complicated guy, you don't know my inner workings." I said crossing my arms.

"Dude, I can totally read you like a book!" she said laughing. "No offense, but you're a pretty simple guy."

I shot her an indignant look. "I'm not simple, just lonely."

"Finn," she started, half hesitantly while brushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I know you feel like you're all alone right now, but you're not. All of Ooo is here for you. You gott'a stop moping around in the past." she said sympathetically.

"I can't. It feels like I'm watching everything that I love die infront of my eyes. I just can't let that go, as hard as I try to." I say frowning.

"I get that feeling a lot," she said understandingly. "I know it's hard Finn, but you have to move on, or you're just gonn'a drown in the past."

"I can't do that. She meant too much to me. All I have is memories of her now, and you're asking me to forget them. You're asking too much of me, Marceline." I explained while taking a cushion from my comfy chair and placing it on the floor in front of the door. I sat down and looked up at her waiting for her response. Instead of retorting, she merely floated down to sit beside me and put an arm over my shoulders. It was comforting. She was so close now, her perfume wafted its scent into my nostrils. There's no words to describe how good it smelled. Maybe... Heaven?

The afterlife, now my mind is back on Bonnibelle. "Where do you think she is now, Marceline?" I asked looking over to her.

"I don't know Finn." she said earnestly while squeezing my shoulder tightly.

"Well, I mean, where do all good people go when they die? If there's a Night-O-Sphere and land of dead and junk like that, there has to be a place where all the good people go to, right?"

"Finn, I really don't know. She's dead, and that's all I can tell you about her now." she said with a frown.

"Liar!" I exclaimed. I pushed her off and stood up swiftly. "You're just tricking me again! You're a demon who loves messing with my head. I know you know where she is, you just don't want to tell me!" I said with tearful eyes.

"No Finn. I'm not tricking you." she said worriedly, "I don't have the answers to those kind of questions. I would tell you if I knew, and you know that." She floated over to me and stared deep into my damp eyes. The look on her face told me she was telling the truth.

"Fine. I believe you." I sighed, " You should probably leave now, I really ought to get some sleep." I said and started to turn away, but she grabbed my hand and held it firmly.

"Nope."

"What?" I said, confused as to what she meant.

"You said 'you guess it's cool for me to stay here.' Remember?" She said through a fanged grin.

"That was when I thought you were a bird though!" I exclaimed, realizing my mistake.

"Whatever. It still counts." Her grin shifted to a content smile, knowing she was the victor of the argument.

I inhaled deeply, and then sighed "Fine..." She then hugged me, which I wasn't at all expecting, and then led me back by the hand to the cushion and sat me down next to her. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I spoke. "Thanks for being here for me, Marceline. I think that you've gott'a be just about my closest friend now a'days."

She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around me once more. "I think you're my _only_ friend, Finn." She then rested her head on my shoulder.

"Well, at the very least, we still have each other." I said feeling more light-hearted now. She surprised me once again by planting a kiss on my cheek. My peachy complexion soon became red, and it didn't go unnoticed.

Seeing my reaction, she gave a teasing smirk. "Are you feeling any less depressed yet?"

"Totally." I said, leaning my head closer to hers.

"Glad I could help." she whispered softly, inching her face closer to mine with every syllable. By the time her lips had finished the sentence, they had found their way onto mine. She pulled me in closer, and I her, leaving no empty space between us. My fingers entangled in her beautiful raven hair, her arms clinging to me with unearthly force, as if to prevent me from being ripped from her grasp. She made all of the sorrow and pain melt away, and the only thought left on my mind was to stay like this, with her, for as long as possible. Eventually, her mouth broke away from our lips' embrace, but never loosening her hold of me. She looked up at me, and her eyes had all the seeming of and angel's who is dreaming.

"Marceline," I said softly, "When will you leave me?"

She leaned into me, her mouth pressed to my ear, and uttered only one word.

"Nevermore."

**THE END**

**AN: Incase you couldn't tell, the poem that inspired this story was Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven." (which I also don't own.) I was inspired today to write this after reading said poem, hours later it was finished. ****Also, I have some fanart from The Elder God of Chaos on my Deviantart, so if you wanna check that out there's a link to it on my profile.**


End file.
